


J'veux pas aller à l'école

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: J'veux pas aller à l'école, il paraît que c'est pas drôle.Sauf que, parfois... on aimerait bien y être, à l'école !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un gros merci à LiliEhlm qui avait corrigé cet OS :D

Du haut de ses treize ans, Derek commençait à détester certaines choses qu'il adorait avant.

Il détestait qu'on l'appelle "mon grand" parce que ça lui donnait l'impression d'être tout petit.

Il détestait quand sa mère passait une main dans ses cheveux.

Il détestait les petits sourires conciliants des adultes lorsqu'il disait ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, comme si sa réponse n'était pas la bonne.

Il détestait un tas de trucs mais tout le monde semblait s'en foutre royalement... sauf Peter mais lui c'était pas pareil, il comptait pas !

 

Mais, ce qui agaçait le plus Derek ces derniers temps, c'était de devoir rejoindre sa mère au boulot.

Tous les jours !

Même quand il finissait tôt.

Surtout lorsqu'il finissait tôt.

Quand il terminait à dix-sept heures, étrangement, il ne devait pas aller retrouver sa mère au boulot et c'était Peter qui se chargeait de le ramener !

Derek passait pour un parfait timbré, auprès de ses amis, lorsqu'il disait préférer les jours où ils terminaient à dix-sept heures aux jours où ils terminaient les cours à quinze heures, voire à quatorze.

 

Il détestait les mioches avec lesquels sa mère bossait.

Ils ne savaient pas parler à voix basse et criaient tout le temps.

Ils étaient minuscules.

Ils étaient bêtes comme une planche à pain.

Ils étaient pleins de bave et de morve.

Ils passaient leur temps à mettre leurs mains dans leur pantalon puis à quémander des câlins.

Et, pire que tout... ils voulaient impérativement des câlins et des bisous de la part de Derek.

Non mais... puis quoi encore, sérieux !

 

Et vlà qu'en plus, ils posaient des questions idiotes qui le faisaient grincer des dents mais qui amusaient sa mère.

 

\- T'es le papa de quiiiiii ?

\- Tu fais peur. Tu m'fais un câlin ?

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi à la poupée ?

\- Tu me donnes la maiiiiiin ?

\- Tu peux tenir la voiture siteplait ?

\- Tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ? Suis pressé.

\- T'es le papa de Talia ?

 

Derek en avait marre, marre, marre.

C'était décidé, et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis : il détestait les gamins et n'en aurait jamais !

Parce que dès que sa mère en aurait terminé, dès qu'ils seraient de retour à la maison... tout recommencerait avec Cora.

Putain, il était maudit !

 

C'est pourquoi, lorsque sa mère lui demanda si ça le dérangeait d'aller à la bibliothèque pour rendre une paire de livres... il s'empressa d'accepter.

S'il pouvait quitter, rien qu'une demi-heure, ce petit Enfer sur Terre : il n'allait certainement pas refuser. Bien au contraire, même !

 

\- Merci mon grand, tu me sauves la vie, sourit-elle, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

 

Derek grinça des dents.

Y avait pas à dire, sa mère avait un réel talent lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'agacer.

 

* * *

 

Sur le retour, Derek commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté.

Vache, ce qu'il pouvait crever de chaud.

Il détestait le soleil.

Et la pluie.

Et la neige.

Et le vent.

Et la grêle.

Et... tout, en fait. Même ce qui tendait à se faire foutrement désirer lorsqu'on habitait en Californie.

 

Quand il tourna enfin dans la rue de l'école où travaillait sa mère, Derek en aurait presque été soulagé.

Presque.

Plutôt mourir que d'admettre être (presque) content de retrouver les mioches de sa mère.

 

Derek déchanta rapidement.

Comme d'habitude, il frappa au carreau afin d'annoncer son arrivée à sa mère.

Elle pouvait, ainsi, envoyer quelqu'un lui ouvrir la porte... ce qui lui permettait de patienter à l'intérieur.

Bien que, parfois, l'extérieur soit la meilleure option !

 

Cette fois-ci, au lieu de l'habituel « je t'ouvre de suite mon chéri » que soufflait sa mère pour qu'il sache qu'on l'avait entendu... Derek eut droit à... rien du tout.

Et rien du tout c'est pire que tous les « mon grand », toutes les caresses dans les cheveux et tout ça. Rien du tout c'est... rien du tout.

Il recommença donc à frapper.

Pour rien.

 

Ronchonnant comme il le fait si bien, n'est pas Derek Hale qui veut, Derek commença à sauter afin d'apercevoir la salle de classe de sa mère.

La salle était vide.

Géniale ! Elle avait dû décider d'aller répéter un peu la danse de fin d'année de ses élèves.

A l'étage.

Évidemment.

Pas drôle sinon.

 

L'adolescent sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'y installa.

Au soleil, il commençait à cramer.

Ce qui n'était pas facile étant donné qu'il était un loup-garou !

 

Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité (une éternité de trois minutes quarante-sept secondes d'après son téléphone), Derek en eut marre.

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

 

Il commença donc ses acrobaties.

Derek remercia son statut de lycanthrope, ainsi que son oncle et ses idées folles, quand il se retrouva enfin debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre... avec une vue parfaite sur la classe désertée.

Les chaises n'étaient pas rangées et les travaux étaient encore à la place de chaque enfants.

Pots de colles, crayons de couleurs et ciseaux étaient dérangés.

Tout annonçait un futur retour dans la salle... mais quand ?

Nul ne saurait le dire.

 

Soupirant, agacé, en voulant légèrement à sa mère qui n'avait pas un seul instant songé à ce qu'allait faire son fils lorsqu'il reviendrait de la bibliothèque... Derek agit.

Il se pencha un peu par la fenêtre, restée ouverte, afin de voir s'il pouvait vraiment se permettre ce qu'il espérait pouvoir se permettre.

Derek sourit en voyant que les gros radiateurs de la classe de sa mère se trouvaient juste à son niveau. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'autant plus quand il vit la petite chaise du coin poupée qui semblait n'être là que dans un seul but... lui permettre de descendre sans la moindre difficulté.

 

Il enjamba la fenêtre.

Il devait avoir fière allure, tiens, à entrer ainsi dans la classe de sa mère.

Pourvu que personne ne passe dans la rue à ce moment-là !

 

\- Ça, c'est bien un truc que j'raconterais jamais à Peter, grogna-t-il, passant sa deuxième jambe à travers la fenêtre et se rattrapant de justesse. Putain... sortir d'une école en passant par la fenêtre, okay... mais y entrer, sérieux quoi !

 

* * *

 

Attendre sa mère à l'intérieur de la salle de classe vide... c'était pas beaucoup plus marrant qu'attendre sa mère à l'extérieur de la salle de classe vide.

Y avait peut-être plus de trucs à faire et il chauffait un peu moins mais il se faisait chier comme un rat mort.

Et peut-être bien que le rat s'éclaterait plus !

Fin, s'il s'éclate davantage... faut pas s'étonner qu'il soit mort à la fin, le pauvre rat.

 

\- Oh, tu es déjà de retour, mon grand ? Sourit Talia, sa mère, en le voyant entrer dans la salle de musique où elle répétait. Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Comment tu es rentré ?

\- Par la fenêtre, grommela Derek.

 

Sa mère cessa brièvement de regarder ses élèves, qui commencèrent presque aussitôt à danser n'importe comment et à faire un gros n'importe quoi dans les règles de l'art.

Elle fixait son fils, cherchant à savoir s'il plaisantait ou non.

 

\- On t'a ouvert, comprit-elle, tout sourire.

\- Non. La fenêtre de ta classe est restée ouverte et je suis passé par-là. J'me f'sais chier et j'étais en train de cramer.

 

Talia hocha la tête.

Elle ne le croyait pas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que je suis un vrai désastre... cet OS est inspiré de faits réels aussi


End file.
